fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jestin Haal
Summary A man who's life was on a rapid downward spiral, to say the least, Jestin had little to lose and everything to gain. One day, while sleeping in a park, a strange man woke him up and gave him a small box, stating that "this will do you a lot more good than it did me." Jestin waited until he had found a secure and isolated area before opening the box from a distance in case it was a bomb. To his relief, however, it was merely a deck of cards for some kind of Magic: The Gathering-esque game. However, looking at the cards themselves was an unnerving experience, as many were modeled after various real people who had gone missing. Life went on as, mostly, usual after this for Jestin. This was, at least, until he was framed for a mugging and jumped by police..........who all immediately disappeared. In a fit of panic, Jestin looked in the box, and saw cards of the likeness of the police. After this event, Jestin began to hear voices in his head, although they continually assured him that he wasn't insane, and introduced itself as "The Ace of Spades", a god-like being capable of destroying the universe on a whim, who had formed itself into a "magic" deck of cards to see what it's creation was like. Jestin went along with this only in word, as he's still convinced that he's insane. Over time, however, it became apparent to him that other, similar decks had come to be in the possession of others. This eventually culminated in him fighting the holder of The Ace of Hearts, one Jane Goodman. The Ace of Hearts was the defensive counter to The Ace of Spades overwhelming offence, and Jestin found it statistically impossible to actually defeat her due to several aspects of The Ace of Hearts. After three hours, he simply resorted to turning her into a card, which he promptly absorbed. The Ace of Hearts itself wasn't particularly pleased at this, as it's chosen had been defeated through what it had considered to be cheating. Regardless, Jestin had the backing of both The Ace of Spades and The Ace of Hearts. After a while, Jestin had overheard enough of the Ace's conversations to have a rough idea of what they are. They were, in laymans terms, higher-dimensional, conceptual embodiments of certain "play styles", such as The Ace of Spades' deck being very offense-oriented, and The Ace of Heart's deck being very defense-oriented. They did refuse to explain what the hell this even meant and seemed somewhat offended whenever Jestin called all this horseshit. They also seemed to be often talk about Jestin in hushed tones, although he could occasionally make out "....Ace of Aces....". Personality-wise, Jestin is a mostly solid character, only doing ethically and legally questionable things when he feels that it's entirely necessary for either his survival or the survival of others. Due to this mentality, he barely ever uses The Ace of Spades, as it, in his mind, is far too drastic of a solution for the most part. His opinion on this changed over time, however. He also believes himself to be thoroughly insane, despite the relative stoutness of his mind. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, at least 7-C with most Summon Cards, higher with Seven Beasts of Calamity, Varies with Doppleganger | 7-C, High 3-A with Aurora, the Light of Dawn, Low 2-C with Shield of Swords Name: Jestin Haal Origin: Outer Cosmos Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but at least 30 Classification: User of The Ace of Spades and The Ace of Hearts Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid; Instantly regenerated from his entire top half being obliterated. Can also regenerate mental and spiritual damage as long as some semblance of either is still present, although this can take several minutes), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Limited Probability Manipulation (While the cards he pulls from the Ace of Spades are meant to be random, he can force certain ones to be pulled), Fusionism, Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection, Law Manipulation (The Ace of Spades enforces a "turn system" and the inability to kill Jestin or his summons in one attack onto reality), Transmutation (Can forcibly turn people, objects and even phenomena into cards for him to use), Cannot be killed in one attack (Within reason), Summoning (Of his cards), The Ace of Spades' cards have: Cannot be killed in one attack (Within reason), Cannot miss (Within reason), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1), Non-Corporeal (Exist as part of a universal law, and cannot be touched or harmed by normal means, with their harm compared to "an ant reaching upwards and devouring the night sky"), Creation, Durability Negation, Invulnerability, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid), Empathic Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry, Probability Manipulation, Duplication, Reactive Power Level, Immortality (Type 8 for the Seven Beasts of Calamity), Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation. Resistance to all of his offensive abilities (Unable to noticeably damage himself through his own powers) |-|With The Ace of Hearts=All previous, Immortality (Type 2; Can survive and function without a soul or a mind, although he's significantly hampered by this), Self-Resurrection (Even if reduced to 0% health, he will regenerate 100% of his maximum health each turn), Statistics Reduction, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, Creation, Power Nullification, Instinctive Reaction/Precognition, Any weapon that touches him will break instantly, The Ace of Heart's cards have: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Invulnerability, Power Mimicry, Absorption, Reality Warping, Damage Reduction, Non-Corporeal, Fate Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Danmaku, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Attacks and Defenses, Death Manipulation, Can create methods of killing to counter resistences, immortalities and regeneration. Resistance to all of his offensive abilities Attack Potency: Town Level (Kicked a curb hard enough to obliterate several city blocks, which yields these results, and is capable of killing people who can tank this level of damage), at least Town Level with most Summon Cards (They're generally significantly stronger than him), higher with Seven Beasts of Calamity (Far, far stronger than any other card Jestin possesses), Varies with Doppelganger (Copies the strength of the target, but has no strength on it's own), many cards ignore conventional durability | town Level, High Universe Level with Aurora, the Light of Dawn (Her attacks are infinitely more powerful than any other card), Universe Level+ with Shield of Swords (Swaps the users health and attack statistics), many cards ignore conventional durability Speed: FTL (Has out-sped laser weaponry on several occasions) | Massively FTL+ (Thousands of times faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class Durability: Town Level (Stated that he is unable to just "punch himself to death"), Universe Level+ for Summons (Exist as a part of The Ace of Spade's universal law) | Universe Level+ (Ace of Hearts users have comparable durability to their summons), Town Level with Shield of Swords Stamina: High | Infinite Range: Standard Melee Range himself, at least Planetary, likely Universal+ for cards (Environment Cards can affect the entire planet at full range, and the Summon Card's property of being unable to miss is enforced by The Ace of Spades, a being beyond the limits of space-time, itself, meaning that they can reach as far as it can) | Same as before Standard Equipment: His deck of cards, The Ace of Spades | The Ace of Spades, The Ace of Hearts Intelligence: Very High (Incredibly analytical, capable of mastering entire subjects and preforming complex calculations with ease) | Very High Weaknesses: Other than issues with self-doubt, due to being very sure that he's insane, and only being able to draw one card per "turn", none notable | Same as before, even though he can survive and function without a mind or soul, he's still heavily hampered by it (unable to attack or move on his own) 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' - Ace of Hearts= A set of magical cards originally possessed by one Jane Goodman, now owned by Jestin after he turned her into a card and absorbed her. The Ace of Hearts acts as the defensive counterpart to The Ace of Spades. It is notable for being smaller than The Ace of Spades. *'Deck Effects:' Like The Ace of Spades, The Ace of Hearts possesses several notable properties. **'Regeneration:' Even if reduced to 0% health, Jestin will still regenerate 100% of his maximum health every turn. **'Rank-Down:' By expending a small amount of health, Jestin can "rank-down" an opponent, causing them to deal exponentially less damage while taking exponentially more. **'Weapon Breaker:' Any weapon that touches Jestin will instantly shatter and have it's special properties destroyed. **'Slow:' Every second turn, Jestin's opponent will lost an action per turn. This can stack with other effects of similar nature, creating an "attack deficit" in which he can attack several times while the opponent cannot do anything. **'Turn leech:' Every turn, Jestin permanently gains another attack per turn. **'Power Play:' Jestin will instinctively know what card to draw in order to win a battle, and, if it cannot be traditionally won, he will draw what allows him to survive and at least incapacitate his opponent. *'Summon Cards:' Like The Ace of Spades, The Ace of Hearts can summon special creatures through cards. **'Shield Wall:' Technically ten heavily armored humanoids that form a wall of shields. Anything that hits the shields will be thrown back with five times for power. **'Stone Golem:' Self-explanatory appearance-wise. Will only take one tenth damage from attacks. **'Brass Battalion:' Summons around 100 rather short soldiers. They can all attack separately and deal moderate damage. Damage dealt to them is spread among them in order to keep them all alive as long as possible, but will not spread damage that would kill or severely damage all of them. **'Immortal:' A tall man wrapped in cloth with a spear. Any damage done to it is unilaterally reduced by it's maximum health. Has been absorbed by Jestin, as he found it's effect useful. **'The Royal Guard:' A card which summons two, very powerful creatures. ***'Velstadt, the Aegis:' A large man in golden armor. Velstadt possesses an absolute defense, and no other card is capable of damaging it in the slightest. This card is immune to the "thorns" effect of the turn-based system, allowing it to attack as much as Jestin pleases. ***'Aurora, the Light of Dawn:' An angel-like woman. Her attack "stat" is listed as infinite, and also deals 100% of the target's maximum health in damage. *'Environment Cards:' **'Muddied Waters:' A large amount of dirty water floods the battlefield. This halfs the speed of all opponents and worsens any sickness they may have. **'Hailstorm:' Hail begins to pelt the opponents from all directions. This doesn't have any notable effects, but is incredibly distracting. **'The Birdcage:' Summons a cage around the target. This cage moves with them and can distort itself to avoid possible damage while making the target unable to move or attack others. *'Weapon Cards:' **'Buckler:' A small, wooden shield. Reduces the chances of enemies hitting the user by 10 times. **'Shield of Swords:' Not actually a shield, and has no definite form. Swaps the user's defense and health stastics, making them as strong as they were durable, and as durable as they were strong. ***'Bonus Effects:' When used on Velstadt, the Aegis, his attacks will simply deal 100% of the target's maximum health. When used on Velstadt, Olympian Aegis, he gains a conceptual defense against all attacks, while the effects of Shvibzik are unchanged. **'Charge Blade:' A large shield that gradually turns into a massive sword. Gradually transofrms into a massive sword over the course of 5 turns, going from a 100x defense and health boost to a 100x attack and speed boost. *'Property Cards:' Like The Ace of Spades, The Ace of Spades can give certain cards special properties through other cards. **'Summon Property Cards:' These are the only form of Property Card within The Ace of Hearts. ***'Sky Shield:' All ranged attacks leveled against the creature will miss. ****'Bonus Effect:' When used on a Shield Wall, it becomes a Sky Wall. In addition to the normal effects of a Shield Wall and a Sky Shield, a Sky Wall will rain down innumerable copies of a reflected attack onto the attacker. ***'Earthsea:' The creature becomes unable to be hit, even by other summoned creatures. ***'Evening Bell:' Anything the creature attacks becomes fated to die by it's hands, even if it normally wouldn't be able to kill it. ****'Bonus Effect:' When used on Aurora, the Light of Dawn, she becomes Aurora, the Shadow of Death. In addition to the normal effects of Aurora and Evening Bell, Aurora, the Shadow of Death is capable of killing anything and everything. This is no hyperbole, as she is fully capable of pulling methods of killing into existence to combat those who she normally wouldn't be able to kill, and is capable of killing distence, escape, cognition, etc with ease. ***'Shvibzik:' Random events will constantly hamper everything the opponent and their summons do, with the "events" ranging from falling over to suddenly dissappearing from existence. ****'Bonus Effect:' When used on Velstadt, the Aegis, he becomes Velstadt, Olympian Aegis. In addition to the normal effects of Velstadt and Shvibzik, Velstadt, Olympian Aegis uses Shvibzik to it's fullest potential, retroactively unmaking any unfavorable event to it or any other ally and even causing it's attacks to become symbolic in nature, damaging the very idea of a target. **'Environment Property Cards:' ***'Iron Layering:' Places a layer of "iron" over the environment created by the card, shielding it from attempts to destroy it. ***'Seedlings:' Any being that moves within the environment created by the card places seeds in the ground beneath them, which quickly sprout and grow into a copy of them under Jestin's control. **'Weapon Property Cards:' ***'Enhanced Materials:' Quintuples the effects of the weapon it is used on. ***'Greedy:' The weapon will steal half of the statistics and abilities of the target on hit, adding them to itself. It can also fight on it's own as it was a summoned creature. ****'Bonus Effect:' When used on Greedy Keep Anaakhal, it becomes Greedy God Anaakhal. In addition to the normal effects of Greedy and Greedy Keep Anaakhal, Greedy God Anaakhal will, on hit, consume every aspect of the target across all of time. ***'Returner:' Brings all of the wounds and damage, whether physical or otherwise, that has been dealt to the target over their entire life to them instantly. Very effective for repeated attacks. }} Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Law Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biology Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Blood Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathy Users